


Enough of Your Teasing!

by orphan_account



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, Jaehwan is cute, Other, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaehwan always teases you for being clingy, and you’ve about had it. While Jaehwan is away busking for the day you play an innocent prank on him to get him back.





	Enough of Your Teasing!

The sunlight laid prettily along your face, shining through the white, thin curtains when you woke up from a good night’s sleep. As you fluttered your eyes open, you discovered your boyfriend Jaehwan was not in bed with you, and you instantly became worried. You took a swift glance at the analog clock hung above the door, realizing that it was already 10:30 A.M. You wondered why you woke up so late today; you would normally wake up around the same time as Jaehwan which was around 8 A.M. Nonetheless, you slipped out of bed and got ready for the day. When you chose your clothes for the day, you fancied a light shirt with floral designs on it that you got as a gift from one of your closest friends a few months back. You quickly put on some jean shorts and headed out of your room to search for your boyfriend.

After several minutes of searching every room, he was nowhere to be found. You sighed and jumped onto the red sofa in the living room, wondering where Jaehwan could be. After a few moments, though, you notice a note taped onto the front door in Jaehwan’s hand writing. Puzzled, and a little anxious to say the least, you walked over to investigate what the note could say.

“Sorry babe, but I had to go do an unplanned busking today at 9 A.M. today. I'll be back at around 1 P.M. Don't miss me too much, you clingy brat. - J”

You giggled to yourself while reading the note your kind boyfriend had left behind, especially on the last sentence. He would always tease you about being so clingy, but he secretly loved it (even though he wouldn’t confess that). You brought the note to your chest and whispered some words to yourself, pretending that it to was Jaehwan.

“I know I’m like that! I'm going to get you back by being more attached to you when you get home.” You smirked to yourself as you went to the kitchen to make yourself a well deserved breakfast, while thinking of ways to get Jaehwan back.

As you were watching your favorite television program from the table in the dining room, your cell phone started ringing. You took a look at the caller, and it was none other than Jaehwan, you immediately picked up and smiled to yourself.

“Does my favorite person ever Y/N miss me right now?” Jaehwan teased through the phone. 

“I already saw your note on the door, enough of this!” You exclaimed jokingly. He laughed at  
your response.

“It's only a few more hours. Did you get something to eat too?” He asked. “I did.” You said while trying to hold your laugh in.

“What's so funny, hm?”

“Nothing.”

“Will it really be nothing when I get back? I have to get going now, see you soon. Love you!”

“I love you too.” You ended the call and thought of how Jaehwan possibly could have felt when he heard you laugh during the phone call. You began seriously brainstorming what to do as revenge for him teasing you excessively today. You thought of stealing one of his shirts and wearing it, but that would probably only lead to more teasing from him, so that was out. You didn't want to do anything that would make him extremely upset either. After a few minutes of thinking to yourself, you came up with the perfect plan and went directly to his music room.

“I didn't know guitars could be this heavy.” You groaned as you struggled to pick up a single guitar that was laying on the wall in Jaehwan’s music room. As a part time street busker, he had all sorts of equipment for his music, enough to need a whole separate room to store them in. You knew that after he comes from home busking, he would always review some songs that he would need to play at another time. So, as your “revenge” for him today, you moved all of his guitars into the bathroom closet, thinking that would be the least probable place he would search for them.

After about 20 minutes, you had successfully moved all the of your boyfriend’s guitars into hiding. You snickered to yourself as you went back to watching television normally. To your surprise, about 15 minutes later, Jaehwan was opening the front door and returned from his busking. You look over at him while smiling, and hopped off of the sofa to give him a big hug.

“Hi Jaehwan.” You smiled as you nuzzled your head into his shoulder after he set his guitar down against the wall. He was used to you being like this, but he still felt a bit flustered.

“Y/N, did you live today?” You just smiled up at him without saying any words. You pulled him towards the sofa and silently hugged him. He submitted to you and rested with you for a bit before trying to escape your grasp on him.

“Where do you think you're going?” You asked.

“To my music room, obviously.”

“No, I want you to stay here longer with me.” You whined as you dug your head into his chest.

“Y/N, it's been 15 minutes. I know you love me so much, but I really have to do this.” Jaehwan explained. You sighed and loosened up your grip on him letting him go.

“Okay, I guess...” You said with a sad tone. Jaehwan felt somewhat bad leaving you there, but went on to enter his music room anyways. When he opened up the door, he immediately spotted all of his acoustic guitars missing.

“What happened here?” He groaned. Jaehwan went back to the living room where you were sprawled out on the sofa by yourself.

“Y/N, do you have any idea of what happened with my acoustic guitars?” He asked.

“What?”

“They're not in my room.” He told you.

“Um, you know I don't mess with those.”

You stated with a convincing enough tone for him to somehow believe even after giggling on the phone with him earlier.

“I guess I'll look around, hopefully no one stole them or something.” He trotted off searching for the guitars while you chuckled to yourself.

After some minutes you heard him blurt something out.

“Y/N! I'm really going to get you back for this!” He yelled out. You ran to hide in the kitchen before he could see you. He heard him taking the guitars one by one back to his music room. After a few minutes you heard footsteps coming your way and you smiled.

“Now why would you do that?” Jaehwan exasperated. You blushed as he said that.

“Because you always tease me!” You then ran towards him and gave him a big hug. Jaehwan escaped your arms.

“You know what? No more cuddles for the rest of the day for you!” Jaehwan announced while pointing a finger towards you.

“Please! I love you so much though.” You protested in response to his statement. He shook his head and ran to his music room, and you were unable to catch him before he locked the door, which he had never did done before because you would usually watch him.

“Let me in, please!” You said in a cute voice. He didn't respond to your answer, and you sighed as you rested your back outside the door. Jaehwan knew that you were still outside of his door, so he decided to let you in after a mere five minutes. To his and your surprise, when he opened the door you fell back into the room because you were laying your back against the door. Jaehwan immediately bent down to the ground to check if you were okay.

“I'm so sorry! Are you okay, Y/N?” He panickly questioned.

“I'll always be okay if I'm with you!” You chirped as you pulled him up with you and jumped happily. He really couldn't resist how cute you were, especially at times like these. 

“Please don't try to be a koala bear while I'm practicing, okay?”

“No promises.” You glared at him while smiling. 20 minutes passed as you watched your boyfriend play his beautiful self-composed song over and over again, trying to get used to all of the chord switches in the song. He then took a small break, with which you seized the opportunity to cling onto him.

“You're taking a break so I'm cuddling with you now.” You hummed as you rested your head on Jaehwan’s shoulder. He laughed and placed his arms around you, pulling you close to him on the floor.

“I can't believe I always give into you like this.” Jaehwan uttered. 

“It's because you love me too much, right?” You asked. 

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is cute  
> @yuehuas on twitter  
> curiouscat.me/haeyoung


End file.
